


Chalk it up, Tsukki!

by sapphire_eyes27



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, crushing on each other HARD, they're in college, they're roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6586501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire_eyes27/pseuds/sapphire_eyes27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi is out shopping when he sees something that reminds him of Tsukki: a stegosaurus chalkboard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chalk it up, Tsukki!

Yamaguchi was walking towards the checkout, leisurely pushing his cart filled with household necessities (it was his turn to buy the groceries), when his eyes fell on it. He stopped in his tracks before smiling and zeroing in on the object he knew his roommate would love (though never admit it). He checked the price, hoping he had enough money. It was on sale! Perfect! Smiling wider, Yamaguchi put the object in the cart and nearly skipped towards the checkout counter.

 __***

“I’m home!” Yamaguchi announced as soon as he opened the door of their small apartment. 

“I’m in the kitchen,” Tsukishima’s monotone voice called out. Yamaguchi followed it and was greeted with the sight of Tsukishima in an apron, stirring their dinner. 

Between the two of them, Tsukki was definitely the better cook. Yamaguchi hated cooking, probably because he always got distracted with things outside of the kitchen and forgot the stove was on until the fire alarm would go off as he desperately tried to fan the smoking and charred “meal”. So, he stuck to cleaning up after instead. 

“Dinner will be ready in five minutes,” Tsukishima announced, finally looking over at Yamaguchi. His eyes noticed something green poking out of one of the grocery bags. “What’s that?” he asked as Yamaguchi was putting away the milk and eggs in the fridge. 

Yamaguchi’s gaze followed Tsukishima’s. “Oh!” He picked up the bag and handed it to the confused blonde. “I saw this at the store and thought of you, so I bought it. I hope you like it,” he put in shyly, blushing slightly. 

Tsukishima gingerly took the bag and peered inside. His eyes widened behind his glasses. He took out the object. “It’s a chalkboard,” Yamaguchi stated while watching for any sign of happiness on his best friend’s/crush’s (he might as well admit it) face. Alas, his expression remained as stoic as ever. Well what did Yamaguchi expect? That Tsukishima would jump up and down with joy and hug him? 

Right…no. 

This was Tsukki after all.

However, when he lifted his head to finally look at him, Yamaguchi was surprised to find the slightest hint of a blush adorning Tsukishima’s pale cheeks. “Thanks,” he said a bit stiffly, “I do like it…I like it a lot actually.” Tsukishima watched, fascinated, as Yamaguchi’s face split into a huge smile, eyes crinkling at the corners and entire face glowing like the fucking aurora borealis or something. The simile made sense in Tsukishima’s mind since Yamaguchi’s freckles looked like stars scattered across the galaxy. He turned away, hoping his bright red face wouldn’t betray his feelings. 

Then, he realized something. “I don’t have any chalk.”

Yamaguchi stopped smiling. “Crap! I didn't think about that! Gomen Tsukki!” he apologized, pouting slightly. Tsukishima hid the small smile playing on his lips behind his hand, as he ruffled Yamaguchi’s already messy hair.

“It’s ok. I’ll buy some later,” he reassured him and made his way to his room to hang up the green stegosaurus chalkboard, grinning like an idiot the entire time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Please leave comments and kudos! <333  
> And my tumblr is @rolling-blunder...come say hi if you want! :D


End file.
